Brett Favre
Gulfport, Mississippi | college= Southern Mississippi | draft= 1991 / Round: 2 / Pick: 33 | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Brett Favre (born October 10, 1969) was the starting quarterback for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL) from 1992-2007. He also played a single season each for the Atlanta Falcons (1991), New York Jets (2008) and currently the starting quarterback of the Minnesota Vikings (2009-active). Favre started at the quarterback position for the University of Southern Mississippi for four years before being selected in the second round of the 1991 NFL Draft by Atlanta (33rd overall). After one season, he was traded to Green Bay on February 10, 1992, for the 19th pick in the 1992 NFL Draft. Favre became the Packers' starting quarterback in the fourth game of the 1992 season, starting every game through the 2007 season. While with the Packers, Favre broke many Packers and NFL records including: most career touchdown passes, most career passing yards, most career pass completions, most career pass attempts, most career interceptions thrown, most consecutive starts, and most career victories as a starting quarterback. He is the only player to win the ''AP'' NFL Most Valuable Player Award three consecutive times (1995–97). He has led teams to eight division championships (1995, 1996, 1997, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, and 2009), five NFC Championship Games (1995, 1996, 1997, 2007, and 2009), winning two (1996 and 1997), and two Super Bowl appearances, winning one (Super Bowl XXXI). He was traded to the New York Jets as the starting quarterback for the 2008 season, and subsequently signed with the Vikings on August 18, 2009 as their starting quarterback. As of the 2009 season, he has made an NFL record 285 consecutive starts (309 including playoffs). Professional career Atlanta Falcons (1991) Favre was drafted by the Atlanta Falcons in the second round, 33rd overall in the 1991 NFL Draft. On July 19, 1991, Favre agreed to a three-year, $1.4 million contract with a reported signing bonus of $350,000. Atlanta coach Jerry Glanville did not approve of the drafting of Favre, saying it would take a plane crash for him to put Favre into the game. Favre's first pass in an NFL regular season game resulted in an interception returned for a touchdown. He only attempted five passes in his career at Atlanta, was intercepted twice, and completed none of them. The Green Bay Packers general manager Ron Wolf traded a first–round pick (19th overall, RB Tony Smith, Southern Miss) for Favre during the following off-season. Wolf, while an assistant to the general manager of the New York Jets, had intended to take Favre in the 1991 NFL draft, but Favre was taken by the Falcons on the previous pick. According to the Milwaukee Journal-Sentinel and other sources, during the physical after the trade, Favre was diagnosed with avascular necrosis of the hip, the same degenerative condition that ended Bo Jackson's football career, and doctors recommended his physical be failed, which would nullify the trade. Wolf overruled them. Green Bay Packers (1992–2007) Brett Favre played 16 seasons in Green Bay. During his time in Green Bay, Favre was the first NFL player to win three consecutive AP MVP awards. The only player to win four AP MVP Awards is Peyton Manning.17 He helped the Packers appear in two Super Bowls, winning Super Bowl XXXI. Favre also started every Green Bay Packers game from September 20, 1992, to January 20, 2008. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com See also *Brett Favre touchdown passes External links * *Green Bay Packers bio *Brett Favre Video on NFL.com *Brett Favre Video on ESPN Video Archive *Brett Favre Video & Audio on Boston.com *Brett Favre Video on FoxSports Video Archive * Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers starting quarterbacks Category:Green Bay Packers quarterbacks Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players